


Malfoy Allure

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-12
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Stonegrad: Lucius/Potter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malfoy Allure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stonegrad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=stonegrad).



James grumbled at being forced to pick up his little brother at his best friend’s home. Okay, wrong word. After all, Malfoy Manor was more about halfway to a palace, really… One could get lost in all these passages, and hadn’t the elf said that Scorpius’s room was just at the end of this hall? Did it end?

He supposed he understood his brother’s friendship with the heir of Malfoy family. They were in the same house, after all. But even so…they’d both grown up hearing their father’s tales of Lucius and of Draco. None of which had been good.

Just as he was about to turn around to go back and find an elf to give him better directions, a door to his left opened, and out stepped Lucius Malfoy. James froze. He’d never seen the man this close up before. Draco, yes. He always came to see his son off and pick him up each year. But Lucius he had only seen from afar, and for some reason, James felt his cheeks heat at the sight of him.

“Potter. Looking for your brother?” His voice was shockingly smooth. From his father’s tales, James had expected a growl.

“Er…yes.” He hated feeling so flustered. He was used to being confident, but somehow, this man seemed to drain every drop of it from him.

Lucius’s lips twisted into a smirk. “I could show you where my grandson’s room is. If you liked?”

Tongue-tied and still staring, James nodded. “Yes, sir.” He couldn’t help but think that he finally understood his brother’s obsession with this family. Maybe having to pick his brother up might not be so bad after all? He followed Lucius down the hall, already planning on how to convince his brother to come visit more often.


End file.
